Ci Vidiamo
by LvPayne
Summary: The last thing she needed was a distraction. It didn’t help that she was arse over elbows in love with Fred Weasly. Non DH, FWOC many more. 1st HP fic. Ch. 9 is up.
1. Blooming Hell!

Disclaimer: The HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for this fic. Reviews make me happy, but please be gentle. This is my first HP fanfic.

Title: Ci Vidiamo  
Description: Collecting data was her love, Charlotte often said, and the last thing she needed was a distraction. It also didn't help that she was arse over elbows in love with Fred Weasly. (Non DH), FW/OC + many more.

* * *

_This one's for Fred_

* * *

It was seven in the morning and a sleepy looking researcher could not believe she was awake instead of curled up in bed on one of the coldest mornings she had ever experienced in all her years of living in her Pittenweem home. 

Charlotte Wilson glared at the reason she was awake

"Oh, come on Lottie don't give me that look. You have got to get out of your home, and interact with the rest of the world" George Weasley's floating head said through her fireplace, "Fred and I haven't seen you in ages… and you call us your best mates"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You sod. I was at your flat two days ago"

Charlotte, or Lottie as Fred and George called her, had befriended the twins shortly after they had opened their shop in Diagone Alley seven years ago. She had come into the store to by her nephew a gift. She had been enamored with the ingenuity of the products. She recognized some of the rare and ancient jinxes and spells used on the products from research she and her and her late father had done. As Fred was ringing up the many products she had bought her nephew, she brought up her knowledge of the spells used. That discussion lead to the twins hiring her to research other spells they could tweak and use for their products. Their business relationship turned to friendship, but it wasn't till the beginning of the war (two years subsequent to meeting) that this friendship was solidified. She had joined the Order, and lent them her knowledge of spells and research. And with it, they were able to create various spells and counter-curses which saved the lives of the entire order many times. Some how, Lord Voldemort learnt of this and decided that her capture was essential. Lucious Malfoy was sent to her flat in London to grab hold of her. He easily broke into her flat and found her getting out of the shower. The lascivious blonde decided that he had already captured her and that he might as well have a little fun. Luckily for her, the twins had planned a surprise visit and got there before anything had happened. That night, as members of the Ministry of Magic and St. Mungos collected the irreparably jinxed Malfoy, three figures sat huddled together bound by a greater power than Lord Voldemort or his minions possessed, the power of love. This was the power which assisted Harry in defeating Voldemort.

George clicked his tongue in disapproval, "shows how much you care about us, doesn't it. A real friend wouldn't be arguing about this with me through a fireplace, would she?"

Charlotte shook her head, "Fine, I'll come over for dinner. But I refuse to go out afterwards. My deadline is coming up soon and I still have a few more archives to go through"

"Hoorah, I knew that last line would get you," George said with a triumphant smile

"Right, I'll see you at eight then. Give Katie and the kids my love"

"Will do" and with a loud pop George's face disappeared from the flames

Charlotte shook her head as she stood up from her kneeling before the fireplace. She had told George a little white lie. She had finished her research, and sent it off to Salem earlier last week. She truly loved her best mates, but she hated going over to their homes for dinner parties. All of those in attendance were in relationships. George was married to Katie, Lee and Angelina lived together, Ron had Hermione, Ginny and Harry were engaged, and Fred was in a relationship with a friend of Fluer's (who Charlotte hated with an irrational passion). She, on the other hand, had not gone out on a date for a year. She had been doing research for the Salem Institute, and had been traveling to and from the US for the greater part of the year.

Collecting data was her love, Charlotte often said, and the last thing she needed was a distraction.

(It also didn't help that she was arse over elbows in love with Fred Weasly, Not that she would ever tell him.)

Of course whenever she said this to anyone they would just shake their heads. She had never said it to Fred or George… she was far to scared of what crazy thing they would do to find her a boyfriend.

She ran a hand through her dark brown locks, as she looked at the clock which read 7:05 am. "Blooming hell, I'm going to kill George for waking me up this early," Charlotte said as she treaded towards her room.


	2. So Blessed

**Disclaimer:** The HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for this fic. Reviews make me happy, but please be gentle. This is my first HP fanfic.

**Description:** Collecting data was her love, Charlotte often said, and the last thing she needed was a distraction. It also didn't help that she was arse over elbows in love with Fred Weasly. (Non DH), FW/OC + many more.

**Author's Note:**

Hey all. So here's chapter 2 of Ci Vidiamo. This chapter is sort of meant to fill you in on what's going on in the some of the other character's lives. Chapter 3 is almost done, so that should be up soon.

* * *

_This one's for Fred_

* * *

Eight o'clock found Lottie standing with two bottles of elf made wine in front of George and Katie's London home waiting to be let into the building. She didn't have to wait long before she heard George's voice over the intercom.

"Whatever it is you're selling, we're not interested"

Lottie rolled her eyes, "let me in you tosser. It's freezing out here"

"I don't think you're cut out for sales pitching. Your people skills leave much to be desired"

Lottie's response to this was making a rude hand gesture at the intercom's camera. She heard George and Fred's laughter before a loud buzzing noise came from the door. Lottie soon made her way into the home and was engulfed in the warmth of the place. She could hear laughter coming from the sitting room up ahead.

Katie came into the hallway and gave Lottie a warm hug, before helping her out of her coat.

"It's so good to see you Lottie"

"It's good to see you too. Where are the kids?" Charlotte asked referring to Arthur Fredrick (Arty for short) and Jillian, George and Katie's children.

Katie hung Lottie's coat on a peg, "They are in Exeter with my parent's. Mum and dad are taking them down to the Eden project. When little Arty heard that you would be here, he almost threw a fit. He wanted to see his Aunt 'Ottie' so badly."

"Well, I'll have to take my godchild to the zoo sometime soon, if that's alright".

Katie nodded, excitedly, "He'd love that"

Lottie handed Katie the bottles of wine and smiled, "this is my way of thanking you for the dinner invite"

Katie squealed as she read the label, "How lovely, it's from your family's vineyard! Thank you so much."

Lottie shrugged, "it's the least I could do. I heard Fred through the intercom. So, beside him and Chloe, has anyone else arrived yet?"

"Chloe couldn't make it for dinner. Thankfully, the cow simply couldn't miss the launch of some French designer's line. Let's hope they keep her" Katie whispered conspiratorially as the two women walked to the sitting room.

"Oy!" The room's occupants shouted in greeting as Lottie walked into the sitting room. Fred who had been standing next to the door way grabbed her in a hug and spun her around, before putting her down, leaving Charlotte a bit dizzy. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to recover before George did the same.

"Why do you guys always do that?!"

"It's because you're snack sized" Fred said as George rested his arm on Lottie's head.

The room's occupants all laughed, before Katie showed them the bottles of wine, and ushered everyone to the dinning room. The long table was covered with dishes of delicious food. Katie and George sat in opposite ends of the table, and everyone else took their places and began to tuck in. Charlotte looked around the table, at all her mates. Harry and Ginny sat at Katie's right. Charlotte had grown up hearing the story of the boy who lived. When she had met Harry a few years back she had been surprised that he was so young, yet so strong. Harry was like a younger brother to her. She was one of the few people he knew that had lost both parents. Her mother had died during Voldemort's first reign of terror. Her father had raised her, and taught her all she knew, until he passed away on her 17th birthday. Harry was now a fully trained auror; many people compared his skill to that of their late friend, Alastor Moody. She smiled as she watched him beam at Ginny. The fiery redhead and Harry had resumed their relationship after Harry had fulfilled the prophecy, and brought about the end of Voldemort. They were currently refurbishing number 12 Grimmauld Place, with the aide of Kreacher, to make it a child friendly home.

Ron sat between Ginny and Hermione. His appetite had not changed in the least, but the war had changed him. The war had pushed him to mature, and it also helped him gain an appreciation for all that he had. He was currently the Chuddley Cannons star keeper, and the team was no longer at the bottom of the league. All the years he had been secretly jealous of Harry's fame and fortune, had been foolish, he discovered after the media began hounding him and his on/off relationship with Hermione Granger.

"Ron, could you please stop talking with your mouth full," Hermione chastised

Charlotte turned to her right, and shared a smirk with Fred, who Ron had been speaking too.

"Those two should just tie the knot; they already act like an old married couple" Fred whispered to Charlotte as he patted her thigh, before turning back to speak to Ron. Lottie felt her cheeks burn, and hoped that no one had noticed. Hermione cleared her throat, and gave Lottie a look that informed her that the bookworm hadn't missed the researcher's reaction. This only made Charlotte blush more.

Hermione new all about Charlotte's crush; after all she was Lottie's other best friend.

Hermione Granger (as well as Ron and Harry) had been given honorary degrees from Hogwarts after the war. Instead of becoming a healer or an auror, she had decided that she would help in the rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic by fighting for the rights of magical creatures. She was now the head of the Ministry's new Department of Support & Protection of Magical Creatures. In the early days of her grassroots Hogwarts campaigning she had been met with much ridicule. That all changed after the war when witches and wizards had heard about the role house elves and other creatures had played in the final battle; especially that of Dobby's. Even with the support of so many people Hermione, being the perfectionist that she was put all her time and effort into building up the department.

The sound of tinkling glass interrupted Lottie's thoughts. She saw it had been Lee, who had been sitting to Katie's left that had made the interruption.

"I have some bad news," Lee said gravely, "Angelina and I can't join you lot after dinner tonight"

A wave of protest could be heard from everyone, and she heard George mutter "You're not the only ones who'll be missing out" which made Fred glance at Lottie, before Lee resumed.

"I'm sorry. It's just not possible. Angelina is in no fit condition to be out and about, and I reckon she won't be for the next 8 months"

Everyone's mouth dropped open having figured out what exactly he meant.

Katie turned to look at Angelina, "Do you mean…"

Angelina simply nodded with a large smile on her face. Everyone jumped up and shouted congratulations to the happy pair. The next few minutes where filled with the sound of scraping chairs, squealing, and words of happiness; as well as laughter after Angelina whacked Lee for his comment about "making an honest woman out of her" within a fort night.

It turned out that Angelina was expecting twin girls, and Lee had asked Fred and George to be the babies' godfathers and Lottie and Katie to be godmothers. One of the girls was to be named Alicia in honor of their late friend Alicia Spinnet, who had been a casualty of the final battle. When everyone had returned to their seats they toasted to Alicia's memory and to Lee and Angie's new blessings. Angelina was positively glowing.

Charlotte looked around the table filled with smiling faces, and had to hold back tears.

She was blessed with the friendship of such wonderful people.

She felt Fred rest his hand over hers, in a comforting gesture. She turned to look at him, but he was engrossed in a conversation with Angelina.

Fred always had the uncanny ability to sense Charlotte's emotions, and comfort her in a way that no one could.

Charlotte smiled


	3. Petulant Children

I feel so accomplished. Three chapters up in less than a week, with a fourth one halfway one. I'm so excited. I'm glad that people are enjoying this fic. I've noticed that the story has received a lot of hits (but very few reviews winkwink). I'm grateful to all the reviewers and people who have put my story under their favorites or story alerts.

I'm not totally enamored with this chapter; but in the words of Farmer Hogget "that'll do pig, that'll do". Just as a side note, Fred and Charlotte usually don't argue like this. It's very rare. Their friendship is rather peaceful, compared to that of say, Ron and Hermione's in the HP books.

* * *

This one's for Fred

* * *

Dinner went by without any other surprises. Lee and Angelina had left shortly after everyone had finished their delicious pudding. Lee had to wake up early for his morning radio show, and Angelina's happy condition left her feeling a bit exhausted. Most of the guest had retired to the living room to enjoy a nice cup of tea, while Katie, Charlotte and Fred hurriedly washed up.

Fred brought in the last of the dishes and placed them next to the sink. He leaned against the counter and watched Lottie.

Noticing this Katie quickly excused herself from the room.

Lottie knew exactly what was coming. Fred was going to try and convince her to join him and the others, even though she had explained the situation to George.

_Made up situation, that is,_ she thought cynically. When she heard that Chloe, Fred's girlfriend, wouldn't be joining them, Lottie had almost decided to join the group after all. However, her friends would all be paired off with their significant others. And Fred, being the handsome bloke he was, would be hounded by women all night. It happened nearly every time, they went out dancing. She and Fred would dance together for a few songs, and then some chit would come and steal him for a dance, and then another. Leaving Charlotte either alone at the bar nursing a glass of wine, or being chatted up by scummy men.

Charlotte shuddered as she remembered their last group outing.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she'd have a miserable time. She decided to stick to her earlier excuse. Made up, or not, Lottie had said she wasn't going and she would stand by her words.

Fred nudged Charlotte before speaking

"Are you really not coming out with us tonight?"

Lottie focused on the last pile of dishes she was washing, "I can't Fred"

"Why not? We haven't gone out like this in a long time"

Lottie shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I have work to do. I already spoke to George about it"

"Yeah. He told me, but you know I won't give up till you come with" Fred finished stubbornly

Inhaling deeply, Lottie finished the last of the dishes and turned all of her attention to Fred. "Fred," she said calmly, "you know how long I've been working on translating these runes. I'm almost done with them, I can't just abandon them now"

Fred threw his hands up in frustration, "I'm not telling you to abandon them. Just take the night off to hang out with your mates for fuck's sake"

His voice had risen at the last part, which caused Charlotte to raise hers as well

"I'm here aren't I?"

"That's not the point! I'm glad you're here. Just take a bleeding night off from your research. Damn it, you're worse than Hermione," Fred said as he turned away from Lottie

"You leave Hermione out of this! She's got nothing to do with this"

They both heard various voiced agreements from outside the kitchen, but chose to ignore them.

"Fine," Fred said heatedly as he began to pace the room, "but that doesn't take away from the fact that you are a workaholic… Giuseppa!"

For a few seconds Lottie could only open and close her mouth in shock, before she let out a growl "That was low Fred, you know how much a despise my middle name,"

Fred simply smirked and shrugged, "You had it coming"

"What about you," Lottie asked as she roughly poked his chest, causing Fred to wince, "I've popped by your flat at all hours of the day, only to find you working in the shop's lab on some new product"

Fred blushed a furious red at the truth of Charlotte's words, "yeah. Well… that's not the point. Stop trying to turn this around on me. I've never skived off on you because of work"

Now it was time for Lottie to turn red, but she decided to channel her embarrassment into frustration, "That's because I'm considerate of your work schedule," she said as she slammed her hands on the counter and felt tears of shame and frustration prickle her eyelids.

"I'm not going, and that's final. You lot will have wonderful time, and I'm sure you won't even notice that I'm missing"

Fred stayed silent as he watched Lottie pull herself together. She quickly made sure she looked unruffled and nodded to Fred

"Now let's stop behaving as petulant children and put this incident behind us"

Fred shook his head, and walked out of the kitchen first, holding the door open for Charlotte. The duo walked into the sitting room, where everyone looked any where but at them. It was more than obvious that they had heard the entire argument. Fred walked across the room and looked out the window, ignoring the glance George sent his way.

"Umm… tea anyone," Katie said lamely, clearly feeling unsure of what to do

"Thank you Katie, but I should be leaving. Next time the drinks will be on me. Have a right good time you lot," Lottie said as she hugged and kissed everyone goodbye.

When she reached Fred he was wearing a very ugly look on his face. Lottie rolled her eyes when he made no move to hug her. Reaching up on her tip toes she gave him a peck on the cheek, before making her way to the entrance hall, where she quickly shrugged on her coat. Right now, all she wanted to do was get home before the guilt began to settle in.

Bracing herself for the cold, Charlotte ran out into the chill winter air. She had disconnected her floo in order to have her chimney swept, so she needed to find a secluded spot to disapparate.

If she hadn't been in such a rush, she would have noticed Fred looking at her from the window.

(The next morning)

The next morning found Lottie sitting in front of the telly. There were dark circles under her red, blotchy eyes. The evenings had left her feeling horribly guilty. She had spent most of the night crying and thinking about her behavior. It had been completely wrong of her to lash out at Fred, and to lie to her friends. She deserved to be severely punished.

This was why she had been subjecting herself to a Big Brother marathon all morning.

Suddenly, an overly energetic fuzz ball flew in through her open window, tangling itself in the wind chimes.

"Oh Pig," Charlotte sighed as she went to rescue the overactive owl. This only seemed to excite the owl further, which made it extremely difficult to retrieve her letter. She was finally able to get the parchment, and realized it was from Hermione.

_Lottie_

_You have probably been subjecting yourself to torturous hours of reality television. I also don't doubt that you are on your second pot of tea._

Lottie shrugged and looked at her third pot of tea.

_I suggest you stop faffing about, and join me for lunch at the Red Lion Pub. We have to talk about yesterday._

_Hermione_

_P.S. Put down that Hob Nob._

Laughing at how well Hermione new her (or how predictable she was, Lottie couldn't really decided which), Lottie put down the milk chocolate biscuit. This should turn out to be an interesting lunch.


	4. A Bit of a Spat

Disclaimer: The HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for this fic. Reviews make me happy, but please be gentle. This is my first HP fanfic.

A.N.: Hey guys, here's chapter 4. I'm not sure about how much I like the beginning of this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks to sparkling-steffie, Writer By Nature, and x.A swim In The Moonlight.x for reviewing. I'm happy to announce that this story has received over 200 hits!!!!

* * *

_This one's for Fred_

* * *

11:55 found Lottie sitting down at the Red Lion Pub, a busy muggle eatery near St. James' Place. Hardly anyone from the magical world visited this place, which made it an ideal location when the duo needed to chat without intrusion. The two friends frequented the place so often during Hermione's lunch hour that it was not necessary for them to read the menu. 

Hermione walked in a few minutes later to see Lottie sitting by the pub's window in a small booth wearing a large pair of sunglasses, her head cradled in her hands.

"Where are David and the kids, Mrs. Beckham" Hermione asked as she slid into her side of the booth.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at Ron's significant other

"Whoa, that's really mature," Hermione said with an eye roll before someone came by to take their order. Hermione had her usual, vegetarian shepherds pie and iced tea.

"… and I'll have a bacon buttie, with chips and a pint of Newcastle"

Both Hermione and the waiter (who often served them) stared at Lottie in surprise. It was a well known fact that Lottie never drank during the day, and she preferred a light, healthy lunch.

The waiter had checked to see if he had gotten the order right three times before leaving to get the drinks.

"You're not planning on wearing those ridiculous things for the next hour are you?"

Lottie shook her head and slipped them off, and Hermione nearly gasped at the sight. Her light green eyes were puffy and red, with dark circles under them. Hermione then finally took in her dear friend's tousled appearance. Lottie's long hair was wrapped into a careless bun. She was wearing an old pair of trainers, an old Chuddley Canons t-shirt that Fred had lent her years ago, and tracksuit bottoms.

She looked so unlike her self.

"Tell me everything…"

By the time their order had arrived Lottie had explained the whole ordeal with Hermione. She had confessed how she had already finished the assignment, and her decision to lie to Fred, and how guilty she felt for arguing with him.

Hermione played with her food a bit, debating whether she should tell Lottie of how Fred was fairing. Deciding that it was important information she decided that it was her best course of action she inhaled deeply and patted the sullen girl's hand.

"Fred wasn't doing so well either"

Charlotte looked up worriedly, "what happened?"

Hermione frowned as she remembered the brooding entrepreneur downing shot, after shot of fire whiskey.

"He didn't say a word to anyone after you left. He just stood at the window until we left for the club. When we got there he went to straight to the bar. A few slags that recognized him tried to chat him up, and he snapped at them"

Lottie nodded, "Yes, he can be a bit of a rude drunk when something is bothering him"

"We hadn't realized how much he had to drink, because we had been dancing for most of the night," Hermione said guiltily, "Well, George and Ron had to take him home later that night

"When Ron got back he said that Fred kept demanding to see you and complaining that it would've been fun if you had come"

Charlotte rubbed her face in frustration. She once again wished that yesterday had never happened. It was an undeniable truth that her actions had ruined everyone's night.

"I'm sorry for sullying the evening"

"Are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked before eating a bit of her shepherd's pie

Lottie took a large gulp of her ale before saying, "I should probably let him cool down a bit"

"How long is a bit?"

Shrugging Lottie said, "A week or two"

Hermione couldn't suppress the need to roll her eyes. It was no wonder that Charlotte and Fred were best friends. They were both extremely stubborn.

"I think you should tell him before he finds out on his own"

"I don't know if I can…" Lottie sighed.

The two sat their quietly, before Hermione changed the topic. The duo spent the rest of the lunch hour eating their meal and chatting amicably.

(Sunday at the Burrow)

Molly Weasley was rushing through the burrow in a frenzy. She had invited her children and their significant others over for brunch that morning. It was a difficult task considering the number of children she and Arthur had. Her daughter and daughters in law (future and present) were trying to help out as much as they could, but it was a bit frustrating when anytime they did something Molly would soon follow and adjust whatever it was they were doing.

The food was ready, and being kept warm by a charm. Most of her children were there, the only ones missing were Ron, Fred, and Harry and Lottie, whom she regarded as her surrogate children. Molly was a bit worried, she had been trying to reach Lottie by floo the past couple days, but it looked like her flew was disconnected. She turned to look at Hermione.

"Hermione dear, have you seen Lottie recently?"

Hermione nodded, "I saw her the day before yesterday when we went out to lunch. Is something a matter?"

"I've tried to floo her home for the past few days, but it seems that her floo is disconnected"

Hermione bit her lip, she felt a bit worried.

Molly shook her head, "it's no problem Mione," the jovial woman said as she ushered Hermione to the sitting room.

_'I'll just have Fred pop on over to fetch her_' Molly thought

It was at this precise moment that Fred Weasley stumbled out of the fireplace, covered in a thin layer of soot.

Molly pointed her wad at him, and said sqrugify before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning mum. I'm sorry I'm so late"

Molly waved her hand at him, "It's alright. I actually need you to go get Lottie. I haven't been able to contact her about today"

Fred looked at the ground, "You should send George over. She and I had a bit of a spat the other day. Something about my not being considerate of her work schedule"

Molly shook her head, "the poor dear has probably been working night and day. She probably hasn't had a decent meal in weeks! You bring her here, and apologize while you're at it"

Fred resisted the urge to roll his eyes, before turning back towards the fire place and grabbing a pinch of floo powder

"No", Molly said before he had the chance to say anything, "her floo is disconnected"

Fred nodded before speaking the words "Newt's Tavern", the name of a wizarding pub near Lottie's home.

(a while later)

Fred shivered from the cool Pittenweem air.

'_Why did she choose to live all the way in Fife,_' Fred thought as he knocked on the door.

After a few minutes he let himself in and walked into the parlor, which was surprisingly tidy.

'_Strange_', Fred thought as he surveyed the room, '_this house is usually a nightmare when she's working on a project_'

Deciding that she probably was working in the study, he went up two flights of stairs to the attic.

He didn't find her there either, what he found instead was a neat study. Not so much as a book was opened.

Fred found himself growing rather agitated as he went downstairs. He stopped at the first floor and peeked into her room and the bathroom, which were both empty. He finally went back to the ground floor, through the parlor and dinning room and into the kitchen.

There he found her walking around the kitchen as she read _the Daily Prophet_; a bowl of cereal was levitated at her side and followed her every step. She looked very comfortable in a pair of cream colored booties, grey leggings, and a knit sweater dress. Fred shook his head. It was beyond obvious that she had lied to him.

She still hadn't noticed him, so he snatched the paper from her hands. Lottie shrieked and jumped to her side, knocking over her cereal bowl.

"Fred, what on Earth do you think your doing?"

Fred felt his ears turning red, "Mum asked me to come get you. She wants you to come over for breakfast, since you've been working yourself so hard. She would have asked you over herself had your floo not been disconnected"

Lottie smacked herself on the forehead, "Oh, I forgot to reconnect it after the chimney sweep left"

Fred shrugged

"The Ministry probably would have done it for you if they were 'more considerate of your work schedule,'" Fred spat out acidly

Lottie looked at her feet, "I'm sorry Fred. I-"

"Let's go, everyones waiting for us at the burrow," Fred said interrupting her. He walked back to the front door. Lottie hung her head in shame before, accio-ing her coat. Fred, was already out the front gate by the time she locked the front door.

* * *

Click on that little blue button… you know you want too! 


	5. Who Kidnapped me?

Disclaimer: The HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for this fic. Reviews make me happy, but please be gentle. This is my first HP fanfic.

A.N.: 623 hits!!! No effing way!!!! Thank you all for reading my story!

Sorry it took me a while to post chapter 5. I've moved back to Utah to start up my last year and a half of Uni. I've been having a terrible time with it, so I apologize once again for the tardiness of this chapter.

I'm going to try to shell out another chapter or 2 before Thanksgiving holiday, let's see how that pans out. I TA in the Undergraduate Psych lab, and TA for an intro to psych class which takes up most of my time, but I will try my hardest.

As always I ask that you review and let me know how you liked (or disliked) this chapter. Thanks to sparkling-steffie, Rose Raven Riddle, Ink in my Heart, AcradeFire, and Patienceless, and x.A swim In The Moonlight.x for reviewing.

* * *

_This one's for Fred_

* * *

Fred quickly shook the soot from his hair, and scrugified himself as he stepped out of the grate. Fred silently thanked God that his mother was nowhere in sight. At the moment he was livid and the last thing he needed was his mothers pestering him about Lottie's whereabouts. He stormed out of the Burrow nearly colliding with Hermione and his twin. As soon as the ginger-haired prankster slammed the door behind him a loud crash was heard coming from the sitting room. Hermione and George quickly glanced at one another before nodding their heads and separating. 

George found his twin sitting on a tree stump looking towards the makeshift quidditch pitch. Fred glanced back at George for a second before turning back to the pitch. George sighed, he knew it would be futile to ask his brother anything. He would talk when he wanted to, so he simply stood next to his brother, and looked at his childhood home.

After the war ended Arthur Weasley had been promoted as head of a new department in the Ministry of Magic, The Department of Muggle and Wizarding Relations. This promotion had made it possible to make some structural changes to the Weasley home. For starters, the house no longer looked as though a gust of wind would knock it down, though the house still had it's charm. The home had also been expanded from within to better accommodate the growing family during gatherings. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry were currently living in the burrow (the latter two until their wedding day). George was sad to see the subtle changes in his childhood home though.

"She lied to us," Fred said suddenly startling George out of his musings

"What?"

Fred ran a hand through his hair in aggravation, "Lottie wasn't working on any research. She could have gone out with us, but she didn't. She lied"

George whistled, "It's not often that our little encyclopedia of spells lies to us. She must have had a good reason"

"You're defending her," Fred asked incredulously as he whipped around to look at his brother.

The ill-tempered twin stood up in disbelief and began to pace around the lawn, muttering under his breath.

"I've been feeling like a right tosser, while she's been at home, happy as a goose, eating wheetabix and reading the soding newspaper"

George scoffed, "Oh, no. You're not bitter"

Fred glared at his twin, "why are you defending her," he asked before sitting on the ground

George sat next to Fred and sighed, "She wouldn't lie to us if she didn't need to. You know that nearly every time we've gone out with her some wanker has tried to feel her up. I'm sure that's it Fred. It's nothing against us Forge"

Fred shook his head, "she still shouldn't have lied," was his irrational reply.

George shook his head in frustration, "Alright, she shouldn't have lied. You've never had a row with her. Forgive her"

"I can't," Fred said as he closed his eyes

"Why are you so set on being mad at her?"

Fred stood up, "She didn't say all those things to you, did she? Your best friend didn't yell at you and make you feel like crap for no reason at all," Fred said through clenched teeth, "that's why I'm pissed"

George didn't say anything. He understood why Fred was angry. All he could do was nod, which was enough for Fred. The two didn't say anything for a short period of time, until Bill popped his head out the door of the burrow to tell them lunch was ready. Fred nodded at George, in a way that let him know that everything was alright.

Charlotte sat between Hermione and Ginny. The last place she wanted to be was in the burrow. Bill walked into the room followed by the twins. Fred and Charlotte made brief eye contact before Fred looked away and sat at the farthest end of the table (next to Percy) pointedly ignoring her. Charlotte sighed sadly before looking down at her plate. Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried glances.

George had seen the exchange as well, and kicked his doppelganger's shin. Fred glared at his brother, before turning to his mother.

"Where's Harry?"

Molly sighed, "Kingsley flooed him earlier this morning. I can't believe they won't let him rest on his day off. The poor dear has already done so much"

Arthur shook his head, "Come now Molly, it must have been important. Kingsley wouldn't call Harry in unless it was something urgent"

Molly simply made a noncommittal noise before urging everyone to tuck in.

Lunch had been over for nearly an hour when Harry suddenly burst in through the Burrow door, looking panicked.

Ginny stood up and put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry what's wrong?"

"I think she's been kidnapped," Harry cried out as he scanned the room in search of someone

"Who" everyone asked as they began to think of close friends who might be in danger

Running his hand through his already messy hair Harry sighed, "Lottie. I think someone's kidnapped Lottie"

At this moment Lottie returned from the restroom, "who has kidnapped me Harry?" she asked

The young auror spun around so quickly that he gave himself whiplash; ignoring the pain he launched himself at the petite girl. As he hugged her he kept on saying "I thought I had lost you too"

Lottie and everyone looked at Harry in confusion.

"Harry what are you saying," Lottie asked as she realized that Harry was silently crying.

Pulling away slightly Harry looked at the woman who was like his older sister, "Kingsley sent me to look for you. We tried flooing you but your floo was disconnected,"

In the background Charlotte heard a noise of agreement coming from Molly, before Harry continued.

"So, I apparated to your home only to find it empty. When I walked into the kitchen it looked as though there had been a struggle. A cereal bowl lay broken on the floor and the Daily Prophet had been ripped and was lying on the ground. I was sure that someone had kidnapped you"

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry that I scared you like that," Lottie said as she hugged the boy-who-lived, "but why were you and Kingsley looking for me? And why would anyone have tried to kidnap me?"

Harry stepped away from Lottie with a somber look on his face, "we found out the reason of your father's death"

"My father's death?"

* * *

Reviews give me endorphins. Endorphins make me happy. When I'm happy I write multiple chapters in a few days… you know what to do. 


	6. So Much Secrecy

AN: Sorry this chapter turned out awful and that I posted it much later than anticipated. I've been running on practically 2 hours of sleep a day for the past few weeks, so I'm totally sleep deprived. As I said in my last author's note this semester has been horrible, I'm so grateful it is over. Don't worry I'm working on this chapter already. Hopefully I'll have it up tomorrow as a sort of Christmas present.

As always I ask that you review and let me know how you liked (or disliked) this chapter. Thanks to my awesome reviewers and readers! 968 hits I'm so happy!!! Thanks to: Caughtuponhell, Fred-and-George-fan, little firebrand, PadfootStripQuidditch (who I forgo to thank for reviewing for chapter 4) Arikatekiku, Rose Raven Riddle, Toxic-Neon, ArcadeFire, sparkling-steffie, Rachel, and Eternal Silver Flame.

* * *

_This one's for Fred_

* * *

A tearful Charlotte sat on a lone part of Salisbury Crags, overlooking the city of Edinburgh. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her chin rested on her knees. Charlotte had apparated there right after leaving the ministry.

When Charlotte had been three years old her mother, Carlotta Wilson di Lucca, had been an unfortunate victim of a raid in Diagon Alley. After Carlotta's death little Lottie and her father Michaél (pronounced Mee-hal) Wilson packed up their belongings and left their home in Edinburgh, Scotland and moved to a small town outside of San Giminiano, Italia. They spent a few years living in the family villa, where Lottie learned the art of wine making from her maternal family. Her father, a rune translator, had been working from his home office in Italy until one day he was asked to travel around the world with an expedition group, where his skills would be used to their fullest potential. Michaél couldn't bear the thought of being away from his daughter, and so she was brought along with the team. She received her wizarding education from her father and various members of the group. As Lottie grew older she became more involved in the group, assisting her father in ruin translations. So that's how she spent most of her life, though she occasionally visited her maternal grandparents.

It was during one of these visits that tragedy struck poor Charlotte's life again. Her father and his team had been invited to investigate Stonehenge. Michaél had decided that 16 year old Lottie should return to Italy and that he would join her once the team was done. Their parting had been different. Michaél had had tears in his eyes as he told her to be safe and stay strong. As Charlotte watched her best friend walk out the door, a cold dread wrapped itself around her heart.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. A ministry official was at the door with devastating news.

Her father was dead, as were various members of his team.

In just an hour, the whole world as she knew it had been turned around.

The ministry official had said that they had been attacked by same group of Death Eaters that had been involved in the Quidditch World Cup. That he and his team had fought to protect their muggle-born comrades.

For years she had believed that story, until now.

Fresh tears spilled onto her cheeks as she recalled the conversation she had with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Flashback

_Charlotte unsteadily took a seat in the Minister of Magic's office, Harry followed suit and reassuringly rubbed his surrogate sister's shoulder. Charlotte's level of anxiety had risen (a feat she had previously considered impossible) at the sight of the Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley's usually reassuring disposition had been replaced with that of grieving disbelief. _

_Kingsley inhaled deeply, "Charlotte, I'm sure you are wondering why I've called you in"_

"_Yes. Harry said it had to do with my father's death"_

_Kingsley nodded, and tried to speak. Unable to, he stood up and walked to the magicked window in his office and cleared his throat as he looked out. _

"_There has always been a shroud of mystery regarding your father's death. The official story always was that a group of former Death Eaters had been out on a muggle hunt and attacked your father's team"_

_Charlotte__looked at the tall man skeptically, "Yes, that's what a ministry official told my family"_

"_Usually, in cases like that aurors are called in to investigate. Fudge never called us in"_

"_What?"_

"_As you know, I was good friends with your father back when we were in Hogwarts. As soon as I heard of his death I went to the Fudge and asked to lead the investigation. He told me that the case had been handed to a group of unspeakables, and that I had best not get myself involved with the investigation."_

_Charlotte_ _shook her head, "why? We were told that a team of aurors had investigated the case."_

_Shacklebolt shook his head, "I had been trying to find out why there was so much secrecy regarding the case, but then Voldemort returned and I had to focus on that and the upcoming battle and in all honesty I forgot about it"_

_Charlotte__nodded in understanding_

"_But recently, I received a startling new piece of information that had me reopen the case. Your father and his team were not attacked by a group of former death eaters. They were attacked by __**a**__ former death eater. Charlotte, I don't know how to tell you this, but your father was killed by Barty Crouch Jr., and he was trying to find __**you**__"_

End Flashback

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!!! Evil cliffie! Reviews Are AWESOME!!! 


	7. You’ll never be alone

AN: Happy**_ Late_** Christmas! Thank you all for the wonderful response to the last chapter. I can't believe this story has received 1092 hits! Thanks to ArcadeFire, Arikatekitu, and usedupsoul for your encouraging reviews. I'd also like to give a big thank you to those of you who added me to your faves and story alerts lists. My Christmas gift to you all is this chapter.

* * *

_This one's for Fred_

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were exhausted. They had apparated to what felt like a million places in search of Charlotte, who had been missing since the previous afternoon. 

Harry had returned after the meeting with Kingsley and had informed them of the situation, and how Lottie burst out of the ministry as soon as Kingsley had finished speaking with her.

Mr. Weasley had suggested that they let her cool off a bit, much to the twin's objections.

Afternoon turned to evening, and evening turned to night without word from Lottie.

Fred had had enough of waiting, and flood to Pittenweem in search of her. George and Hermione were right behind him. They first searched her house without any luck, and then proceeded to search the town. When they still had not found her they sent Hermione back to the Burrow to tell the others. They would all spit into pairs and search Lottie's favorite places, and communicate through their old DA Galleons.

When morning hit and they still had not found her, Fred and George decided that a cup of coffee was in order. They were feeling sluggish and needed energy if they didn't intend on splinching themselves.

"Besides," Fred said light-heartedly, "I always think better after a cup of coffee"

That is how Fred and George found themselves at the Three Broomsticks drinking a cup of coffee.

George stirred his coffee without interest. He had no idea where exactly Charlotte could have run off to.

"Fred, do you reckon she's left Britain? Maybe she went back to Italy?"

Fred who was about to raise his cup to his lips shook his head; "She wouldn't just up and leave. She'd be leaving all her mates behind and work"

"I don't think she'll ever want to work again. Not after what she thinks her research caused"

Fred sighed, "She'll probably take a break from it. Most likely a long one. And in that time she'll realize that Barty Crouch jr. was a lunatic and that she had nothing to do with it"

George shivered, "That's strange isn't it? How he started reading about the research her father's team and her performed while he was in Azkaban"

Fred nodded, "Yeah, and kept all the clippings. But she's a lot like him, you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heared Sirius and Lupin talking about him once. He was brilliant in school, and wanted to be like his old man. The only problem was his father was a tosser, and Jr. made the wrong choice. I bet he realized that. I bet he saw bits and pieces of himself in her."

George snorted, "Yeah, to bad he couldn't be a normal and simply idolize her from afar instead of trying to capture and convert her to Lord Moldy-wart's ways."

Fred nodded, "Yeah. Thankfully he wasn't able to succeed. Can you imagine what life would have been like without our Lottie?"

"So I take it you're no longer mad at her?" George asked before taking a sip of his coffee, before blanching because of how sweet it was.

Fred shook his head, "Lottie and life are to short. There are more important things that need to be done"

George nodded, and let his thoughts drift. Fred sighed before taking his first sip of coffee. No sooner had he swallowed the hot liquid than Lottie's whereabouts hit him.

He jumped up, which startled George so much that he snorted up his coffee.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? That blooming hurt!"

Fred put down his cup and pulled on his coat, clearly lost in thought.

"Oy! Forge! What has gotten into you?"

"Lottie! I know where Lottie is!"

"Where is she?"

"I can't believe I didn't think about it before," Fred said as he searched his pockets for change.

George grabbed Fred and shook him a bit, "Where is she?"

"She, my much slower half," Fred said as he put money on the table, "is at Salisbury Crags in Edinburgh. Remember, that's where her father took her after she found out about her mother's death"

With that parting bit of information Fred said good-bye to Rosemerta and apparated

"He does think well after a bit of coffee"

_In Edinburgh_

Charlotte was lying on her side in the same spot she had been at all day. It had started to rain long ago, but she did not notice. She was so wrapped up in her emotions that she failed to hear two distinct popping sounds behind her. It wasn't until a warm coat was wrapped around her shaking frame that she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Fred?"

"The one and only"

"I thought you were mad at me?"

Fred shrugged, "I discovered that I can't stay mad at you. Anyway, who will help keep me in check when I'm being a prat"

"Yeah" George said as he helped her stand up, "And no one else will put up with us"

Charlotte smiled sadly before tears streamed down her eyes, "After what I caused, I don't deserve you lot. I ought to spend the rest of my life alone"

George shook his head, "It wasn't your fault"

"Besides," Fred said as he held her face in her hands, "As long as we're around. You'll never be alone"

* * *

And so ends another chapter. Worry not everyone, this story is far from over. For every review I get, I will hug my roommate's brother one more time (in my dreams). He is so GORGEOUS! 


	8. Not a Tear

AN: It's been over a year since I last posted, and I truly apologize. I was going through a lot of stuff that sucked the creative energy right out of me. Trust me when I say that this fic has been on my mind for a long time, and I'm going to finish it! Thank you for the story alerts and the reviews; they made my days a bit brighter.

I love y'all!

* * *

_This one's for Fred_

* * *

Charlotte wrapped her tweed covered arms around her body, as she paced the length of the musty living room she found herself in. She remembered coming here with her father many years ago.

The room was eerily quiet. Actually, the entire home had a peculiar vibe to it. It felt as though it had long been vacant and as though it hadn't been a happy home for a very long time.

Fred, George, Hermione and Ron looked on at Lottie from their various spots in the room. Ron was perched on the white sheet covered arm of a sofa, rubbing small circles on Hermione's back. George and Fred were leaning back on the doorframe, their gaze focused on their petite friend.

"It is all clear," Bill Weasley said as he came down the stairs followed by Harry and his team of aurors.

All the rooms' occupants stood straighter

"Whenever you're ready" Harry said as he walked up to Lottie. She nodded in response and inhaled deeply through her nose. As Lottie stepped towards the stairway, her friends made to follow her.

She stopped in her tracks; her arms still wrapped around her body.

"Please. I'd like to do this on my own"

"But Lottie-" Fred said as he walked towards her. However, he halted when she raised her hands to stop him.

"Fred, please. I want to do this by myself," Lottie's dead eyed gaze penetrated his, causing a shiver to travel down his spine "If anything goes wrong, I'll just shout"

A protest died on the redhead's lips as Charlotte turned and walked out, leaving the room in a dead wake behind her.

As the young researcher made her way through the house her friends looked at each other, worry clearly etched on each of their faces.

It wasn't long before Fred scoffed and began to exit the room, "This is ridiculous"

"Fred! Lottie said she wanted to do this alone."

He paused and turned, glaring at the person who spoke

"Hermione, always the voice of reason," Fred spat out

Ron suddenly stood up, "Oi! What's your problem? Don't talk to Hermione like that."

Fred shook his head, "My problem? I'll tell you what my problem is," he said walking up to his younger brother, "My best friend has been like a zombie for a week. If she weren't breathing, I'd swear she was dead"

Hermione shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "she's not just your best friend; so don't you dare presume that you're the only one that's worried!"

"She's right Fred," George said walking up to his twin, "we're all here, aren't we?"

Fred shook his head before looking at the ground

"Besides the day we found her, Lottie hasn't shown any emotion. Not a tear. She didn't even react when Harry told her that Barty Crouch had left his estate to her…she didn't even bat an eye"

For a minute the entire group stayed silent, the only sounds that were heard were Lottie's footsteps and doors opening and closing.

Harry looked upwards, "she has to handle this in her own way. All we can do is be there for her"

_**Upstairs**_

Charlotte was currently looking at the family quarters of the manor. While it wasn't her first time at Crouch Manor, it was her first time in this wing.

_'It is a strange feeling, walking through an unfamiliar house after finding out that it had been left your care. Stranger still when you consider that you inherited it and the fortune that came with it from a lunatic, who was obsessed with you,'_ Lottie thought as she walked into a large playroom

No matter how much she tried, Lottie couldn't understand why she decided to visit Crouch Manor.

"I must be a barmy, masochist," Lottie said as she bent down to retrieve a teddy bear. It looked rather worn, as though it had been well favored by its owner. She held the teddy bear to her chest as she walked around the room, gazing at other toys as well as the photos that were placed round the room.

The truth was Lottie needed answers. She'd always been like that; it's what made her good at her job.

Not only did she want to know why Barty killed her father, she wanted to know what made him become a loyal follower of Voldemort.

As she looked at the photos, some of a loving mother holding a child (who Charlotte assumed was Barty), and others of the little boy playing in the very room she was in.

After a few minutes, Lottie left the room taking the teddy bear with her.

She stood in the hallway and saw that one door stood out from the rest. The door had a large 'do not enter' sign on it. The brunette couldn't help but approach with trepidation, even though she knew that the home had been meticulously searched by various aurors and curse breakers.

With shaking hands she turned the door knob and pushed it open, and walked into a room that gave her all the answers she needed.

**_3_**

About an hour later, Lottie made her way downstairs. The gloomy look on her face wasn't as prominent. She turned to look at her friends.

"I'd like to go now,"

The group nodded and began to gather their things. Fred walked up to Lottie, placing a hand on her shoulder, "everything alright Lottie?"

She looked up at him with a mixture of sadness and resignation before smiling at him and nodding, "Yes. I was just thinking….maybe we could all go out tonight?"

Hermione came up to the pair, her expression just as perplexed as Fred's

"Do you think that's a good idea," the bookworm asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "wouldn't it be better if we went to the burrow for dinner or-"

"I want to go out tonight, so you all can join me if you'd like. If not, I understand"

Lottie shrugged her shoulders and turned to exit, throwing a careless "I'll be outside" over her shoulder

George who had just walked up to them looked at Fred and Hermione. The trio looked completely baffled, "what in the world was that about?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm even more worried now"

Hermione nodded in agreement

* * *

AN: What in the world is going on with our little Lottie? What did she see in that room that caused such a change in her? I'm sorry if Lottie seems a bit more broody and dark in this chapter, all will be explained. I'm already working on the next chapter.


	9. With a Heavy Heart

_

* * *

_

_This one's for Fred_

* * *

Lottie stood before the large window in her bedroom that overlooked the harbor. Closing her eyes she leaned against the window frame; she was dressed in a slip and silk stockings with a wine glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Fred would be by in an hour. He had insisted on traveling to the London based club with her, even though she had insisted that he didn't need to go out of his way for her.

As Lottie took a long drag from her first ever cigarette she thought about the day's events. She was aware of her peculiar behavior, but she couldn't help it. Her world had gone topsy-turvy.

Lottie exhaled and walked to her closet. The eggplant colored dress she was going to wear hung on the door.

She knew that her insistence to go out that night was unusual, but for her it was essential.

The young scholar's mind drifted back to the room she had walked into at Crouch Manor; Barty Jr's room.

The death eater had covered an entire wall with articles and photos of her.

As if that weren't enough, he had filled a book case with vials of every memory he had of her. Most were just moments he had come across news of her and her father's team. But 4 had stood out to her (1).

The first memory she had come across was about the first time he had ever heard of her. The second was of the time Lottie and her father had been invited to the Crouch estate as guests. The third was of Barty asking Voldemort if he could capture and marry Lottie. The last memory had been from the day he had killed her father – Lottie had been unable to watch that one all the way through.

After seeing those memories she realized the loss of her father was a great example of the phrase "Love makes you do crazy things".

All those photos, and news clippings, and memories in Barty's room taught her was how easy it was for love to become an obsession.

It made her fear her intense affection for Fred. She knew that she was capable of loving Fred until the day she was taken from God's green earth. But was she strong enough to love him without hurting him at some point? If Fred and Chloe decided to get married the next day was she capable of ruining her best friend's happiness by objecting to the marriage? Would she allow her selfish emotions to get in the way of Fred's happiness?

At the moment her answer was an adamant "NO," but one day would that change?

It wasn't a risk Lottie wanted to take.

And so it was with a heavy heart that Charlotte G. Wilson decided that she would forsake her feelings for Fred Weasley. She was sure that Fred would never reciprocate her feelings, and so she wouldn't put a strain on their relationship by yearning for him any longer.

Lottie took a large gulp of her wine, mentally making a toast.

Tonight would be phase one of her plan to get over Fred Weasley.

**_/3_**

It was hot, humid, and the club was far too crowded, and at the moment those were the least of Fred Weasley's problems. For the last hour and a half Fred had been looking for Lottie. His best friend hadn't been herself at all that day.

When Fred had arrived at Lottie's home he found the scholarly brunette standing on a balcony, smoking a cigarette and drinking her second glass of wine. Lottie had never smoked a day in her **life**! Then when they had met up with their group of friends, she had scarcely directed her attention to him. She had been downright frigid.

When they had arrived at the club, she had made a beeline for the bar, where she knocked back a few shots of fire whiskey and was chatted up by a few of the gits there. For some reason seeing her respond to their flirtatious advances had wounded Fred. The lanky redhead had shrugged it off, and to rid himself of the strange feeling hat had filled him he had danced with a few girls.

That, he decided, had been the stupidest decision of the night. Lottie was no where to be seen. The last time any of their friends had seen his best mate was when she had been dancing with a large group of people half an hour before. As Fred made his way through the dance floor he bumped into his twin

"Any sight of Lottie?"

Katie shook her head

"Don't worry Forge," George had said to his twin, "she's just having a good time"

Fred rolled his eyes and went to find Harry and Gin

**_5 minutes later_**

"You haven't seen Charlotte recently, have you?"

"You worry too much," Ginny said as she continued to dance with Harry

"Harry?"

"I bet she's off dancing with someone. Letting loose will do her some good"

_'What the hell does he know?'_ Fred thought nastily, _'he's dating Ginny after all'_

As though God wanted to prove that karma was very real Ginny accidentally stepped on his toe

_**3 minutes later**_

Fred sat at the bar scanning the crowd for his short friend

"Hey Fred"

"Hermione, finally, someone with sense"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, not sure where this was going or whether or not to be insulted

Fred, seeing the look on her face shook his head, "I mean that as a compliment"

"What is it then?" Hermione said as she looked up at her possibly future brother-in-law

"I can't find Lottie, and no one wants to help me locate her. You'll-"

Fred was interrupted by Hermione's laughter

"Is that all?"

"Is that all? What do you mean is that all? For all we know she might have been taken for ransom. Or she's drunk in some dark alley. Or-"

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder interrupting him, "Fred, it's alright. Lottie told me she was leaving. She met someone here, and wanted to chat with him and his friends in a quieter setting"

"WHAT?!"

Fred's bellow caused various heads to turn and look at the pair

Hermione elbowed him in the gut, "could you be anymore embarrassing?"

"How can you be so calm? These strangers might be dangerous!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked longingly at the restrooms, willing Ron to rescue her

"I never said that they were strangers. He and his friends went to Hogwarts. Terrance and Daphne Higgs were in the grou-"

"WHA-"

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand, "Honestly, can't you pretend to be civilized"

Fred shook off her hand

"How do you expect me to be calm when she ran off with a bunch of Slytherins," Fred hissed causing the bookworm in front of him to roll her eyes and groan in frustration

"Really Fred. I can't believe you remain so prejudice. The ministry has been working so hard to-"

"The ministry can throw a unification parade for all I care," Fred said interrupting Hermione, "that doesn't change the fact that they're a bunch of slimy gits! Next thing you know, you'll be telling me she left with Marcus Flint or Adrian Pucey"

The nervous look on Hermione's face told him all he needed to know

"Who did she go with? I've got to find her! I can't believe you let her slag off with either one of those wankers"

While Hermione gladly would have punched Fred for offending Lottie, she glanced around the room and saw her friends approaching. She knew that George and Harry would react the same way as Fred (_old habits die hard, or something like that-_Hermione mused) and so without thinking she confounded Fred

George, Katie, Ron, Ginny, and Harry walked up to the pair

"Blimey, not again!" Ron said

George shook his head, "you my twin can no longer handle your liquor," he said at his inebriated looking twin

Fred slurred some unintelligible words

"I'd take him home and give him some dreamless sleep potion," Hermione said

Ginny peered at her older brother, and looked at Hermione skeptically

'I'll tell you later' mouthed Hermione

Ginny nodded, as the group began to make their way out of the club, Hermione telling them Lottie had left earlier.

* * *

AN. Hey I just want to thank everyone who has read and/or added this story to their alerts. Reviews help me feel loved!

(1) I'm planning on making Barty's memories into another fic.

(2) So Lottie went off with a group of Slytherins. Who do you think she went with Marcus or Adrian? Which of the two do you prefer? Let me know in your reviews.

(3) I'm working on the next chapter. The fact that I have been able to update this story twice this week is such a relief, and proves that my life is in a much better place.


	10. Quite Dense

AN: First of all to the lovely **annouska****, **Trickster707, and Kathryn I thank you! Thank you for your input and for your comments and for taking the time to review. Thank you to those who added Ci Vidiamo to your Alerts! This fic has been on my mind for ages and has gone in so many directions; finally I decided this is the direction this fic is going in & decided to post this right now before it takes another turn in my mind haha. This chapter is short, but am currently working on the next chapter.

* * *

_This one's for Fred_

* * *

Fred Weasley scratched his head as he walked down to the shop. He didn't remember how he got home the previous night, which was strange because he didn't wake up feeling hung over.

He also felt as though he should be mad at Hermione

Stepping into the shop, Fred noticed that Verity had already arrived and greeted her with a simple, "morning Verity" before taking a few distracted sips of tea.

"Wotcher Fred. You look well?"

Fred looked up at his long time employee, who was perched on a stool reading the daily prophet, with a raised eyebrow, "why shouldn't I be?"

Verity shrugged, "I'm just surprised you're taking it all so well, is all. I mean, your rows with him are legendary and everyone assumed you were in love with her"

"I really wish you would stop talking in riddles, it might make it easier to understand you," Fred said with a smirk before returning to his tea.

The blonde shop assistant looked at Fred with narrowed eyes, "I'm talking about Lottie dating Adrian Pucey".

The tall redhead looked at Verity from over the rim of his mug as though she had gone mad, when the front page of Verity's copy of the prophet caught his eye.

There in black and white was his Lottie, wrapped in the arms of one Adrian Pucey.

"Ew," Verity cried as Fred spit his tea out in shock, drenching the paper in Verity's hands.

Fred coughed a bit, "sorry about that, I was a bit shocked," Fred dried the paper with a wave of is wand, "May I see that please Verity"

Verity's eyes widened a bit before she quickly nodded and handed Fred the paper.

_A Budding Romance: Quidditch Playboy and Swotty Wine Heiress Seen Out on the Town_

_Do you hear that sound? That is the sound of every aspiring quidditch WAG's (1) and male bookworms' hearts breaking. Last night the unlikeliest pair was spotted enjoying the London nightlife. The new It couple is none other than the Falmouth Falcon's star seeker Adrian Pucey and Charlotte Wilson, a distinguished researcher and heiress to the di Lucca vineyard._

_The two met for the first time last night at Mahiki, the nightclub favored by the wizarding and muggle elite. Charlotte arrived with her group of war hero friends looking fabulous in a one shoulder eggplant colored dress and Adrian looked quite dapper as he entered with friends and teammates (such as Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy, and Terrance Higgs to name a few)._

_Lavender Brown, a fashion designer says "The two had been dancing with different people at the beginning of the evening. Then they bumped into each other at the bar and never left one another's side" _

"_The moment they laid eyes on each other it was an instant attraction. Everyone around them could feel it. It positively sizzled," adds Brown's best friend and business partner Parvati Patil_

_The heiress danced with Pucey and his friends, before the group decided to head out for a few pints and doner kabobs, where the two split their time joking with the seeker's friends and quietly speaking with one another._

_When asked about her clients the kabob owner's wife said, "Charlotte got on really well with Adrian's mates. They were laughing and joking about. But when it was just the two of them…blimey…they were on another planet"_

_The night didn't end there though. Our resident photographer, Bobo, caught the group entering the Leaky Cauldron for a last round of drinks. Ms. Wilson was seen flooing home by herself, but not before Adrian whispered something in her ear and gave her an uncharacteristically chaste kiss._

_While Adrian is a well-known ladies' man, Charlotte's hectic work schedule has affected her love life as she has not been in a relationship in over a year. There are rumors, however, that she and her best friend Fred Weasley have been engaged in long term affair. Neither Mr. Fred Weasley nor Miss Wilson has ever confirmed this. But judging by the smile on Charlotte's lips, Adrian Pucey was the only man on her mind last night._

_(To view more photos of the new couple turn to page E3. Our review on the on the Falcon's season so far can be found on S1.)_

Fred read the second to last line several times.

"You didn't know did you? I'm sorry Fred"

Fred met Verity's pitying gaze, his surprise etched on his face as shook his head, and "people thought Lottie and I were seeing each other."

Verity gazed at him sadly and nodded, "Or at the very least shagging each other," Fred slumped onto his stool as Verity continued, "The two of you were so comfortable with one another. You were always so close to each other, and there was the way she looked at you…"

"She did," Fred asked, quickly looked up at his shop keeper.

"Goodness," the blonde said rolling her eyes, "for such a brilliant entrepreneur you're quite dense"

There were so many thoughts filling Fred's mind, that he felt he needed some time alone. The red head let out a long breath and shakily stood up. Verity looked at the young man with concern, "Are you alright boss?"

Nodding slowly Fred walked to the back of the store and informed Verity that he was going back up to his flat.

AN:

WAGs is a British term meaning wives and girlfriends, most often associated with football (soccer for my fellow Americans *wink*).

Taking the piss is British slang for making fun of someone.

* * *

A.N. I apologize for how long you all had to wait. I truly do. Hopefully this new one goes up soon.


	11. Buggeration

AN: Thank you to all those who are reading this fic, have it your alerts or favorited it.

This chapter kind of developed on its own – I'll speak more on that in another authors note at the end of the chapter. Certain points in this chapter may seem random, but will make more sense as the story continues. I do hope you all continue reading.

* * *

_This One's for Fred_

* * *

Charlotte rolled onto her back and rubbed her face, biting back a groan as her alarm clock went off. She had forgotten to draw her drapes last night, and the bright sunlight filled her chilly room. The researcher shivered as the cold air caressed her body, an irritating reminder of how she had fallen asleep on top of the covers and in her cocktail dress.

"Memo to self: never, ever try to out drink a quidditch team," she groaned as she struggled to sit up and swing her feet over the edge of the bed.

Cursing to herself as she stepped onto the cold wooden floor, she quickly slid on her slippers and made her way to the bathroom where she proceeded to draw a hot bath. As Lottie waited for the tub to fill, she brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her disheveled hair before undressing and stepping into the hot water.

Letting out a content sigh, the brunette mentally scanned her body noting how the muscles in her legs were sore from dancing most of the night.

Yesterday had been different…a very good different.

It wasn't often that the reserved researcher let her hair down, but she had and was pleasantly rewarded for it.

When Adrian had approached her at the bar Charlotte had been shocked. Being best mates with a group of quidditch nuts she instantly recognized the handsome seeker. The blush had instantly appeared on her face, which seemed to endear her to Adrian. The two spent some time chatting at the bar before he asked her for a dance.

One dance became two, and before they knew it they had spent an hour dancing together. And it felt great to have Adrian's body pressed against hers; it felt good to be held like that, especially when he pulled her closer to talk to her over the music. The two then met up with his teammates at the bar for some more drinks and to socialize. Adrian had introduced Lottie to all of his mates, who responded warmly to her some asking how her friends were and quizzing her on rumored war stories. When someone had suggested going out for food, Adrian had asked her if she wanted to join him so they could chat more and she had agreed.

It had been a relief when she ran into Hermione, rather than any of her other mates who still harbored grudges towards the slytherins.

Lottie sighed as she realized the bath had gone cold, and gently stepped out of the tub, toweling off quickly and walking back to her room.

Pausing by her bedroom door, she listened to the silence within her home.

'It sounds empty,' Charlotte thought scanning the large room below her. Her friends all had a special person to share their lives with; she did not. Her last relationship had ended over a year ago; it had the potential to go far had it not been for the distance or a certain twin. For so long she had waited for a chance with Fred Weasley, but he'd never seen her as more than his best mate.

Last night had been the first time in weeks that she felt... alive? Was that the right word?

After the loud music, the laughter, the chatter of life the previous night brought, Lottie could not bear the quiet of her home. Her friends and her were set to meet up for lunch at noon to plan Angelina and Lee's upcoming wedding, but that was too long a wait for her. She needed to get out of her empty house as quickly as possible.

Quickly dressing and grabbing her purse Lottie flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, not noticing that the Daily Prophet owl had dropped her paper atop the back steps of her home.

Stepping out of the fireplace and into the infamous wizarding establishment she noticed that everything had gone all quiet and every witch and wizard stopped to stare. Weird. Awkwardly she nodded a good morning greeting to them all and walked towards the door. As soon as she's reached the exit the establishment's patrons begin to whisper. Weird.

Outside it was 8 am, and the street buzzed with life as people made their way to where ever they needed to be. The organized chaos of Sunday morning rush hour brought a smile to her face - gone was the feeling of loneliness and emptiness. Lottie looked down at her watch; the British Museum, which she wished to visit, would not open until 10. At that moment her stomach gave a loud rumble and she knew exactly where to go.

After a quick trip on the underground Lottie found herself walking down the streets of South Kensington towards one of her favorite cafes. Lottie had always liked South Kensington, and had often wished she could live there. As a matter of fact, Lottie had originally been planning on buying a flat in the area when Luscious had attacked her. His attack had made her realize she wasn't safe in London, so she'd bought her home in Pittenweem as she figured that the idyllic town would be a safe haven for her during the war. The house and the town of Pittenweem were lovely, but she always felt so far away from her friends who lived in or near London. And after the very uncomfortable moment in her home, she realized her house was far too large for a single person. _Maybe it's time I move_, Lottie thought to herself, _if only I could have a sign_.

Just then she accidentally bumped into a woman walking out of a lovely building, knocking her paper work and empty coffee cup to the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Lottie said hurridley helping gather all the woman's items. The woman shrugged, "no, it was my fault, I was just a bit distracted"

The Scots-Italian girl looked at the woman, and noticed that she looked a bit stressed, "Oh dear, is everything alright?"

The woman, who looked to be in her 40's and had dark blond hair, debated her answer, when suddenly she just rushed everything out, "No, today's been absolutely horrible. My husband and I are on a trial separation and I'm miserable, my kids are away at uni and I miss them, and this wretched client demanded I come show this flat at 8 am and just 1 minute ago called to cancel, saying he wasn't interested in the flat after all," the poor woman let out a deep breath, when suddenly a look of horror crossed her face, "oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me"

Lottie shook her head and smiled at the woman sympathetically, "hey, it's alright. Sounds like your going through a lot of stress," the woman looked like she was about to protest when Lottie interrupted her, "tell me about the flat that's for sale"

The realtor looked at Lottie, thrown by her odd request, "Um, why do you want to know about the flat?"

"Well, it just so happens that I was just thinking about buying a new flat"

The researcher had to bite back a laugh as she watched the woman scrutinize her, "I don't mean to be rude, but we are in South Kensington, and the flat's price reflects that"

Chuckling Lottie shrugged, "You came here to show the flat, it would be a shame if you went back to the office without showing it"

The woman heisted a bit before nodding, "alright"

Barbara, the realtor, showed Lottie into the classic stucco building. The four-bedroom flat was on the ground floor and had access to the garden. It was an unfurnished flat, but Lottie knew she could transfigure her current furniture to fit her vision of how her home would look. The more Barbara told her about the flat, the more she could see herself in it. Then the pair reached the small wine cellar in the basement.

"I'd like to put in an offer,"

After a very long conversation in which Lottie assured Barbra that she was serious about her offer, and had the means to pay for the flat. While Lottie called up her solicitor, Barbara called the property owner to make negotiations. Throughout the whole ordeal Lottie found herself having to hold back the need to imperious the realtor and the owner of the flat.

"So, all we require is your solicitor to draw up the contract after he has surveyed the flat, and have it faxed to us," Barbara said as she placed he phone in her purse. Lottie nodded and thanked the woman for all she'd done. "You know," Barbara said as the two made their way onto the pavement, "I really hope the owner accepts your offer". Lottie thanked the woman and the each made their way to their various destinations.

It was a few hours later and Lottie was walking through the museum after enjoying an espresso at Caffé Nero when her mobile rang. It was Barbara, "Miss Wilson, I wanted to tell you the good news. Your solicitor should be calling you soon, the contract was accepted and the property is yours, congratulations"

Lottie thanked the kind realtor profusely and promised to send her a bottle of wine as a thank you. No sooner had the pair hung up when her solicitor called to give her the news. As no one was currently living at the property she'd be able to move in within 2 weeks. After thanking her solicitor and hanging up, Lottie sent Mione a quick text, asking if it was alright to drop by her and Ron's flat before their lunch date for a chat. Seconds later she received Mione's reply, _Surprised to not have gotten your text sooner. I mean it made the front page of the prophet_. Lottie's brows furrowed at Hermione's odd reply, as she made it to the nearest apparition point.

When Lottie had reached the flat Hermione hurriedly let her in after hugging her in greeting. The formerly bushy-haired woman led her into her sitting room, explaining that Ron and Harry were off looking at the latest broom. Before Lottie got a chance to speak Lottie immediately speak up, "Oh Lottie, when I got the owl this morning I couldn't believe it. It must have been a slow news day to print that article as a cover story. I mean all those assumptions they made," Ron's other half shook her head, "We were at the traditional Weasley breakfast, and everyone had seen the article. And let me tell you it was the most awkward meal ever," Hermione paused and looked at Lottie sympathetically, "How are you holding up?"

The researcher slowly blinked at her friend, confusion clearly plastered on her face, "Um – I'm a bit confused. What are you talking about?"

Now Hermione looked confused, "The article in the Sunday Prophet. Isn't that why you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No," Charlotte said slowly, "I came to tell you I just bought a flat in South Kensington. What article are you talking about?"

Raising an eyebrow the female member of the golden trio asked her best mate if she'd read the prophet that morning. Her friend answered in the negative saying she'd left her flat in a bit of hurry that morning. Upon hearing that Hermione rushed over to her kitchen and came back with a crumpled copy of the paper. As Charlotte looked at the cover her mouth dropped open in shock. She carefully took the paper in her hands and began to read, her eyebrows rising so high, Hermione was afraid they'd disappear into her hairline. Lottie slowly put down the paper taking a moment to look at the photo of her and Adrian taken the previous night at the kabob shop, and then the photo of Fred that had been used.

"Well," Hermione gently said in question

Lottie shook her head to clear her thoughts, "buggeration"

* * *

AN: So that's the end of the chapter then. As I was saying, this fic started unconsciously changing on me as I wrote this chapter. Originally I'd had no intention of Lottie moving down to London, so I was surprised when I found myself looking at properties in London with the intention of Lottie moving there – I guess Lottie was asserting herself, and her need for change lol. The move to London will make more sense in later chapters. Should I post a link to the flat, or would you rather just imagine it? Let me know.

Also, there will be new characters popping up in the future, as these characters have been wriggling themselves into my thoughts for this fic. They'll also be appearing later on the fic as well.

As for the next chapter, what will Lottie have to say about Adrian? Will we see him or Fred in the next chapter? Stay tuned!

Thanks again for reading!

PS: Do you recognize what movie the final line in this chap/the chapter title came from?


	12. Would you make a play for her?

AN: I'm baaaaack!

* * *

_This One's for Fred_

* * *

As Hermione was preparing tea in her and Ron's kitchen at their flat near Hampstead Heath, she remembered a conversation she once had with her nan after a rough day at primary school. _'Do you know why people make tea for people after something bad happens,'_ her kind grandmother asked as she poured tea; Hermione had responded in the negative. _'We offer to make tea because it helps give people the time they need to think about what happened. Then once the tea is made, well, the warmth of tea offers comfort.'_ The former Gryfindor smiled at the memory as she finished making tea for her best female friend.

Hermione Granger walked into her sitting room carrying a small tray with tea and biscuits. She'd decided to make tea to help her friend digest the article. Putting the tray down on the coffee table, she sat and turned to look at her dear friend, and was happy to see that she looked less frazzled. "So, how are we?"

Lottie turned to look at her and simply said, "Bloody hell." Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted, "Ron's eloquence has certainly rubbed off on you"

Rolling her eyes, Lottie took her cup of tea, mumbling a sarcastic, "ta".

"Honestly Lottie, what are you thinking about?"

The researcher shook her head, "You're going to think I'm mental, but my first reaction to the article was the urge to write the editor and tell them to do their research. It's a family vineyard, so we're all inheriting shares in it"

Hermione shook her head and chuckled as her friend rambled on about the vineyard, "you're a total nutter, but it's one of the reasons we love you,"

Charlotte glared at her best mate before laughing, "Love how you keep me humble. Anyway, it was a bit of a shock to read all that. I mean," Lottie quickly took a sip of tea, "the only times I've ever been mentioned in the paper pertain to my work, or when I'm out with you lot."

Hermione ran a hand through her brown wavy hair, "Well, he is a quidditch player, one with a bit of a rep." Lottie turned pink, "Yeah, I've read about how he pulls (Hermione giggled at that). But yesterday was nice, it felt like he genuinely wanted to get to know me." Hermione nodded at that, and reclined in her seat, "I've known of Adrian Pucey since Hogwarts; seen him at school and at clubs when he picks up women. But with you last night, well, it was different. It didn't fit his M.O." Charlotte softly asked if that was a good thing to which Hermione answered that she truly hoped it was. "So, what do you think about him?"

Lottie blushed, "I only met him yesterday but . . . I really like him"

"What about you and Fred?"

Putting down her cuppa, Lottie leaned back into the soft, blue couch in Hermione's flat and sighed, "that relationship is so complicated. I'd no idea my feelings for him were so obvious"

Hermione sat up and shook her head, "it wasn't just you, you know. His relationship with you is different; not like your relationship with George – George and you are like siblings. Fred," she paused as she thought about how to best phrase it, "he's just so tactile with you; there's always this undertone of flirtation in everything he says or does with you Charlotte. Personally, I don't think he's conscious of it, which apparently is a trait all Weasley men have, but there is something there. " Charlotte sat up and looked to be ready to start arguing that fact, but Mione stopped her, "it's true, that's why the prophet picked up on it. That's why when I was at the Weasley's for breakfast this morning, a lot of them thought the article held some truth"

At that Lottie turned beet red, jumping up from her seat and unintentionally frightening Crookshanks who had been resting on the back of the sofa.

"What did they say? What did Fred say? Oh my gosh," the researcher paled considerably, "What did Molly say? Oh, if she believed the article she'll hate me and think I'm a tart!"

Resisting the urge to laugh at the last comment, Hermione stood and gently led the frazzled girl to her seat. When they were both seated she calmly explained that Fred had not been at the Burrow for Sunday breakfast, as it was his day to open the shop. She also explained, as she poured more tea for her friend, that she'd cleared up any thoughts of a secret tryst between Fred and Lottie. However, after clearing the air the others in the room (especially Molly) said that the pair would be a great couple, well all except Fleur as she was fiercely loyal to Chloé.

Lottie's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, "that's not going to happen. I'm done pining over Fred Weasley"

Hermione stopped pouring tea, pushing the saucer and cup towards Lottie and looked at her friend with worry, "I had noticed that there has been an awful lot of tension between the pair of you. What's that about?"

What had caused the sudden shift in her friendship, Lottie mentally asked herself. Yes, there was the situation at the Crouch estate, but her relationship with Fred had started to strain even before that. She rubbed a hand over her face, "I think that it started a few months ago, before that terrible row between him and me. I received a phone call from Ben," Hermione nodded remembering Lottie's handsome, intelligent, but arrogant ex-boyfriend, "he told me about the research he and his research partner were doing in Asia for his brother. Said that their trip was being extended for a few more months. Then he asked how I was doing. When I said that things were the same as always, he said he missed me and wanted me to join him in Asia." Hermione's eyes widened at that. She knew Ben through Lottie, but also knew his professional reputation. The man was known as being pompous and cold. Even when he was dating Lottie, he was never publicly affectionate, though Hermione and Ben's best mate and research partner, John, recognized the looks and smiles reserved just for Charlotte (not to mention that in private the pair were very physical). Still, it was surprising to hear that he had expressed emotions.

Charlotte suppressed the urge to laugh at the look of shock that settled on her mate's face, and continued, "Yes, contrary to popular belief, Ben does have feelings. Anyway, I turned down the offer. At the time I was neck deep in my research. Ben said that he understood, but the invitation was always open"

Hermione began to pet Crookshanks, who had jumped up on her lap. She bit her lip as she looked at her friend, a puzzled expression marring her features, "so, how'd that change your relationship with Fred?"

"Because that's when I realized that my feelings for Fred were stopping me from pursuing happiness. Yes, I turned down the invitation because of my research, but I also turned it down because if I went to Asia, then I wouldn't be able to see Fred"

Hermione's mouth formed a little O, before frowning for her friend. Lottie nodded, "yeah, I felt so pathetic. I just dived into my research, and then when I was finished I debated taking up Ben's offer, then that argument happened and the news about my da'.

Lottie then told Hermione everything about what she'd experienced at Crouch manor. The retelling of the experience caused Lottie's eyes to fill with tears, and soon Hermione found herself also crying, patting her friend's back in comfort. Her poor friend, the past few months had been terrible for her, "I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered to her friend as she hugged her. The pair hugged for a bit, before pulling away. Lottie apologized as she wiped her tears with a napkin

"I'm such a wreck, sorry about the sudden cry," Lottie said as she began to compose herself. Hermione shook her head, "It's ok to cry Lottie, especially after the shit time you've had.

"So, are you going to take a break from your work?"

Lottie nodded, "Yes, at least for a couple of months. I'll take the time off to move into my new flat and decorate it. Find a new hobby; maybe write a book – I've no idea"

Upon hearing about Lottie's new flat, Hermione immediately began to ask her about the flat. The two spent the next half hour discussing the property, and decoration plans for it before meeting up with their mates for lunch.

George Weasley frowned as he made his way up the stairs towards Fred's flat. He'd just dropped the kids off at his parents, as Katie was currently with her girlfriends. George had wanted to check up on his twin. According to Verity, Fred had been down only twice. Apparently, each time he'd come down all of a sudden everyone would start whispering to each other. The first time down a girl had approached him and told him that he could do much better than "some swotty slag." He'd asked the girl and her friends to leave saying no one was allowed to speak ill of his friends, then had gone back up to the flat. His second time down he'd spotted Rita Skeeter standing at the front door, and had immediately gone back upstairs. That had been two hours ago.

George briskly knocked on the door to the flat before stepping inside. He found Fred sitting on the orange couch drinking whiskey, "Oi, don't you dare finish that off in one go – it's good stuff"

Fred rolled his eyes, "off course it's good stuff, it was a gift from Lottie"

George laughed, placing a bag of take away on the coffee table "Ah yes, she knows her Scottish Whisky and the best Italian wines. Bless her and her heritage," Fred raised his glass in agreement and thanked George for bringing over food.

George took a seat on the arm chair across from the couch, and accepted the dram of whisky offered to him, mumbling 'it's 5 o'clock somewhere,' before savoring the drink. As George enjoyed his drink, his twin went to the kitchen to collect some plates and brought them back. The two quietly loaded their plates with delicious Chinese takeaway and tucked in.

"Yes, I saw the article," Fred said before he chewed on a spring roll. George sighed, putting down his chopsticks, "Way to stay the obvious, oh twin of mine"

Said twin rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I can't believe Lottie's involved with Pucey. I thought she had better taste than that – OW!"

George had chucked a fortune cookie at Fred for his mumbled comment, "don't slag off Lottie"

Fred mumbled an apology as he rubbed his head, and returned to his food. The pair didn't say anything until they'd finished their meal. George waved the dishes to the kitchen, then looked at his brother, "so…what are your thoughts regarding your relationship with our little bookworm?"

"I'm not shagging her," Fred said as he crossed his arms. His twin shook his head, "Duh, of course you're not – I'd have been the first to know"

Two more drams were filled and downed before Fred spoke, "it's just odd that the world seemed to be convinced I'm involved with her, or that she fancies me and I had no idea of it. Why was I the last to know?"

"Well, I am the smarter twin," George said which earned him the two finger salute, "but seriously, even I was clueless to her liking you that way"

Fred sat up, and leaned his elbows on his knees, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now anyway. I'm with Chloe, and she's with that git Pucey. I'm not the cheating type and I don't want to put the moves on another bloke's bird"

"But, lets say you both were single. Would you make a play for her?"

Fred turned to look at his brother and shook his head, "I have no idea. I've only ever thought of her as a mate"

George stood up to put away the leftovers, "are you sure about that? They say that a rumor comes from a kernel of truth. So, if people are assuming you are shagging her, then maybe there's something there?"

Fred shook his head, "I've never heard anyone say that about rumors"

George shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going down to relieve Verity for her lunch break. While I'm down there, just think about it"

As the tall redhead left, his doppelganger leaned into his seat and thought about his relationship with Lottie, _'Do I secretly fancy Lottie?'_

* * *

_AN: Sorry this hasn't been updated in forever. I've had a bunch of health issues and major writers block. The first half of this chapter was written ages ago, but I couldn't get past it until today. It turned out different than I imagined... but it's here now. And the next chapter will be better._


End file.
